Life in the Fast Lane
by nerdgrrrl
Summary: Pietro Maximoff is working with Professor Xavier to help with saving the mutants left over from Trask's experimentation. On his first mission he saves Lilith Green, a fellow mutant with pretty awesome powers. Will he fall in love as fast as he can run? After DoFP. Peter/OC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Life in the Fast Lane

**Hey all, this is my first fanfic in a super long time and also my first in this fandom. I've watched DoFP like 9 million times and this has been rolling around in my head for awhile so I figured I'd post it. Please excuse any grammar mistakes as I do my own proof reading. And also please excuse any continuity issues as I am bouncing between the movies and the comics and the cartoons and all my little stupid X-Men knowledge. Plus, there will be characters here that are dead in the movies but I have brought them back for my own twisted purposes bwahaha. I really just needed mutants, plus I loved Banshee and they shouldn't have killed him off, the bastards. Anyway as you can tell this is based off of Evan Peters as Quicksilver and not Aaron Taylor-Johnson, mostly because I did not like the direction that MCU took with the character (especially the whole killing him off thing) and also because I am irrevocably in love with Evan. So there. Please feel free to send me mail and reviews and tell me how great or horrible I am and please go to my profile and follow me on tumblr and twitter because my friends are tired of hearing me talk about this stuff and I like to meet new people. Anyway, here goes! Enjoy!**

Peter Maximoff was _bored_. This didn't happen often, since he was always running, always busy doing a thousand different things at once, so used to keeping himself entertained since no one could keep up with him. This was the problem with having a mutation like his. No one else could match him, could do anything remotely like he could. Not that he'd met a lot of other mutants except for his sister. Just Logan, Hank, Erik, and Charles. And he hadn't seen or heard from them since that little adventure months back. A mission, super top secret and awesome. He's been bored since then, and liked to blame his boredom on the fact that it had been THE most spectacular thing he'd ever done. He'd broken someone out of a high security facility. The Pentagon. (THE PENTAGON!) Sure, he'd seen Erik's speech later that week and had felt a pang of guilt, knowing that he had helped free him, but it all worked out in the end he guessed. Things seemed to be calming down on the mutant front as of late. His mother had stopped drinking so much anyway, her usual worry of her kids being ripped from her at the back of her mind.

He sighed, lounging on the couch, his head hanging down off the side, blood rushing to his head. He didn't even move when he heard his sister clomping down the stairs.

"What are you doing, Pietro?"

He glanced in her direction. "Dying of boredom. And don't call me that."

"I don't think I've seen you sit this still in...well, ever." Wanda crossed her arms, choosing not to acknowledge his protest of his real name. "Anyway, there's someone here for you."

"Here for me?" He jumped up and raced up the steps, coming to a halt in the middle of the kitchen, where Charles Xavier sitting at the table, in a wheelchair.

"Peter, good to see you." The man held out a hand to shake.

Peter shook it. "What's with the wheels? What happened?"

"Long story. I was wondering if we could talk."

Peter nodded."So, what's up? Do you have another mission for me? Cause the last one was awesome and I am so bored if I don't do something cool soon I might end up doing something really stupid." He rambled.

Charles laughed. "Actually, I sort of do. The war is ending, some of my students are coming back, and we're reopening the school."

"Okay...schools not really my thing."

"I figured as much. But what I need you for, well I think it's more your speed. Trask's sentinal program may be shut down, but he's still got people working for him, kidnapping mutants and doing experiments. We need to rescue as many as possible, and now that I've got cerebro working again, I'm able to pinpoint their locations."

"Cerebro?"

"Yeah, it's a machine I have that helps me reach out telepathically and find mutants."

Peter nodded in understanding. "So you need me to break someone out again?"

"Yes. There is a hidden laboratory not far from here. They've got only one mutant there, but her powers may be useful to help us find more. Her name is Lilith Green."

"What's her power?"

"Intangibility." At Peter's confused look he elaborated. "She can pass through solid objects."

"Cool. When do I leave?"

"Whenever you want. The sooner the better. The lab is located in the forest just north of here. When you get out of there, bring her back here. It'll be dangerous to bring her to the school right away, that's the first place they'll look. I will contact you with further instructions." He rolled himself away from the table and headed for the door. "Be careful, Peter. I'll be in touch." But when he turned around, Peter was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2 - Free Bird

**Okay, so I have about 4 chapters written so far and I know I didn't get very far with the last one so I thought maybe I should throw this one up too. Sorry if they're a little short, I've been writing it in one big block and I was trying to pick points where it would be good to cut the chapters up and it caused them to be a little short. I'll work on making them a little longer. Anyway, enjoy!**

Peter arrived at a clearing in the woods. A small building stood here, security cameras attached above the doorway. This was the place. He nearly rolled his eyes at the security cameras, knowing they would merely show him as a blur of silver as he ran by. He put on his headphones and pressed play, he'd been on a Jim Croce kick for awhile, and it was "I'll have to say I love you in a song" that was playing as he entered the building. He managed to get into the door and through the lobby without any detection, down the hall and sliding into the elevator as it closed behind the guard who had entered. In a similar fashion to his last rescue mission, he detached the duct tape from his belt and got to work, taping the guard up with lightening speed. He then chose a floor, B6, starting at the bottom seemed like the best choice. He sped around each floor, checking all the rooms, seeing most of them empty, the contents of them strewn about like whoever had occupied them had left in a hurry. When the elevator doors popped open on the 4th floor he knew he'd found her. There were two guards at the end of the hall standing in front of a locked door. "Bingo." He ran down the corridor, incapacitating the guards, stealing ones keys and access card, before unlocking the door and sliding inside. And that's when he saw her.

Thin, too thin, too pale and shaking, she was huddled in the corner of the room, her long bright red hair a tangled mess hanging around her arms as she hugged her knees close. Strange metal cuffs were around her ankles and wrists, and she was wearing what looked like a blue prison uniform. He slipped his earphones off.

"Lilith?"

She jumped a little, shaking a little harder from being startled and peaked out from behind her curtain of wild hair to peer at him with her green eyes. When she saw his silver hair and goggles, she knew he was like her. "Who are you?" She croaked, her voice hoarse from disuse.

"Your knight in shining armor. I'm here to rescue you." He said, flashing her a grin. "Names Peter."

She was tired and shaky but she still managed to roll her eyes. "How charming. Took you long enough."

"Hey, you're not the only damsel in distress you know." He was over her in a flash, using the keys he swiped to unlock the cuffs. "What are these things?"

"Power inhibitors."

"Right, since you'd probably just phase outta here without them."

"How'd you know?"

Peter grinned. "I'm all knowing."

Lilith snorted. "Right."

"Alright, enough chit chat. Let's get out of here." He made to scoop her up bridal style.

"Hey, I can walk you know." she protested as he lifted her up.

"Trust me, sweetheart, this'll be much easier. Just close your eyes and keep your head tucked in or you'll get nauseous." He gave her one of the earphones. "Music?"

She put it on her ear. "Croce?"

"'Course." And they were off, past the guards and into the elevator. While he was impatiently waiting for elevator to reach the top floor he looked down at the girl in his arms, who was singing along with the song. He grinned at her.

She cracked an eye at him. "What? Time in a bottle is gold."

"I agree." The elevator doors slid open and Peter took one look down the hallway. "Shit."

And that's when the alarms started blaring. And there were about 10 guards heading in their direction, guns drawn.

Lilith turned her head to follow his gaze. "Shit. Okay, so we use my power too. I'll phase us through the walls, just start running."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got this." And she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Peter felt this weird sensation come over him, he felt even lighter on his feet than he normally did. Figuring that was her power effecting him, he winked at the guard taped to the wall and then he took off, the song in his ear making him feel just like he did in the kitchen in the Pentagon. Unstoppable. He hooked a left as the guards started shooting, their bullets rippling the air in slow motion as he passed through a door and into an adjacent room. He veered right, going through the wall and then into the next 3 rooms, before taking a right through the door again. They were back in the hallway, but the guards were far behind them, still trying to get through the first door they had entered. "Ha!" and by the time the guards had turned around at the sound, Peter and Lilith were long gone.

Once they had hit the trees, Peter stopped. "We're out. You can stop concentrating so hard."

"Oh. Good." And then Lilith passed out, obviously worn out from using her power.

"Let's get you to bed then." And he ran home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Breathe

**Hey all, here's another chapter. Sorry for the small delay I work a lot so finding time to do anything is rough stuff, you get it. This one is a little longer than the last few. You're welcome. Also bonus points to you if you can catch the super weird AHS reference in this chapter. If you catch it let me know!**

Once he got inside the house he took her down to the basement, laying her on the couch and covering her with a blanket, before going back upstairs to let his mother know what was going on.

"How long is she staying?" She asked, taking a sip from her glass of whiskey.

"Dunno, Charles didn't say."

She nodded. "She's probably been through a lot. Ask Wanda if she has some clothes she can borrow. I'm sure she could use a shower and a change. And I'll make some sandwiches."

"Thanks, mom." He went to bother his sister, who said she would leave some stuff in the bathroom for her. "She's pretty tiny, I think your pants will be too long." He commented.

"So give her some of your clothes. Girls like that shit." She smirked. "I'll leave her some lady stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Wanda shot a knowing look at him. "You haven't shut up about her since you got up here."

Peter flipped her off and went back down to the basement to keep himself entertained until Lilith woke up. When he got down there, however, he heard her mumbling and saw her start thrashing about. He went over to her and tried to wake her up from her apparent nightmare. "Lilith, wake up."

She shot up to a sitting position, gasping for air, looking around wildly.

"Hey it's okay." Peter said softly. "I'm right here."

"Peter..."

He pushed her gently back onto the couch. "It's okay, go back to sleep."

Her eyes were half shut, and she grabbed onto his arm. "Stay."

"I will, I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?"

She shook her head and tugged on him, sliding over and turning on her side to give him some room on the couch. "Stay with me? Please?" she whispered.

He paused for half a second, but decided if it would help her he would do it. He laid on the couch with her, and she snuggled into his side, her hand resting on his heart. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and rubbed her back as she slid her leg over his. He listened to her breath even out and he smiled down at her, before closing his eyes and drifting off too.

When he awoke a few hours later he was being suffocated by her red hair in his face. He pushed it away gently and looked down at her sleeping form. He thought she was pretty, but she was even more beautiful in sleep. He felt her stiffen on top of him and then slowly she looked up at his face. She looked embarrassed, so he squeezed her with the arm that was still wrapped around her.

"Morning." he said cheerfully.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's fine. You had a nightmare. I was happy to help." He removed his arm and stood up, stretching.

"Where am I?" She asked.

He turned and leaned himself against the ping pong table. "My house."

"So you rescued me from hell and brought me to your house? Is this a kidnapping?" She joked.

"Nah, sorry. I was asked to get you by Professor Xavier."

"Charles Xavier?"

"Heard of him?"

"Well, yeah. He's a huge mutant advocate."

"Yeah, well, he asked me to bring you here 'cause he figures they'll be looking for you, and they wouldn't come here." He pushed off the table. "Hungry?"

"Oh my god, yes." She sat up straight. "They were feeding me shit. I wouldn't even try to eat it when they brought it. I mostly just threw it at them."

He was upstairs and back before she could blink, with a towering plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a tall glass of milk. He watched her take a sandwich, and bite into it, closing her eyes like it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. "Good?"

"You ARE a knight in shining armor."

He laughed, watching her eat like she was trying not to shove the whole thing in her mouth. "You're hungry so eat it! This isn't finishing school or something. I'm not going to judge you for pigging out."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not an animal. I'm just trying to savor how delicious this is."

"I didn't realize PBJ was a delicacy."

"Right up there with caviar. But seriously, when you get gruel shoved at you for a few weeks you learn to appreciate the little things."

"I suppose you're right." When she was done he grabbed a sandwich for himself. "If you want to shower my sister left some stuff in the bathroom for you."

Her eyes lit up. "Shower?"

"Yes please, you stink." He scrunched up his nose. She looked at him, slightly offended. Shit. "I'm kidding! Sorry." He gave her his best 'get me out of trouble' face.

She tried looking pissed off but it was so hard when he was smiling at her like that. "If I wasn't starving I would throw this at you." She waived the bit of sandwich left in her hand at him, before shoving it in her mouth.

"Here." He ran off and reappeared with a small pile of clothes. "You can wear these. Bathrooms on the 2nd floor, first door on the left."

"Okay." She took the pile and headed for the stairs, but stopped. She turned around and saw him watching her. "Thank you, Peter. For everything."

He blushed. "Don't mention it."

She smiled at him and headed up the stairs, so happy to shower. When she found the bathroom she saw that Peter's sister had left her some underwear and a bra, along with a razor and shaving cream, deodorant, a toothbrush, soap, shampoo and conditioner and a hair brush. After her shower, which was shorter than she would have liked (really she may have stayed there forever), She got out and dressed in the clothes Peter had handed her; a Pink Floyd t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, and brushed her long hair. She brushed her teeth and tried to organize her toiletries so it wouldn't be in anyone's way. She put her towel in the hamper that was behind the door and then padded back downstairs. Peter was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Feel better?" He asked, glancing her way.

"Much." He moved his feet so she could sit down. "So, now what?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. TV?" He asked.

"Okay."

"Do you like scary movies?"

"Love them."

"Good. I think I saw they were playing Twisted Nerve tonight."

"That's not scary, just a little creepy."

"Yeah, I want to see The Exorcist."

"I heard about that. I want to see it too!"

"We should go." Peter bolted up. "Let's go. Right now."

Lilith frowned. "Aren't I supposed to be hiding out? I think going to the movies would be a bad idea considering Trask's people are probably looking for me."

"Eh, we'll be okay. I have an idea." Peter rushed upstairs and came back with a hairbrush and a hair tie. "Turn around."

"...Okay..."

And then something happened that she would later be sure no one would ever believe if she told them. Peter proceeded to brush and braid her hair. She was trying not to laugh at the odd situation she was in.

"Shut up. I have two sisters. Someone had to learn." He finished her hair and tucked it up into a hat he placed on her head."There. Now all you need are sunglasses and no one will recognize you."

She took the hat off and looked at the front. "Pentagon Force Protection Agency? Where'd you get this?"

He grabbed it and stuffed it back on her head, handing her a pair of sunglasses and some flip flops his sister had given for her. "Don't worry about it. Let's go let's go." He turned around. "Come on, jump up. I'll get us in for free."

She shook her head, and jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and legs around his middle. He handed her an earphone and put his goggles on before taking off to the movie theater downtown.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hooked on a Feeling

**Hey you guys, sorry for the delay. I've been busy plus the newest episode of AHS completely blew my mind the other day and made me totally useless. Plus, I haven't had a moment alone to write or figure things out. But here you go anyway!**

They sat down in the theater with the stolen popcorn and a soda to share that Peter had grabbed for them, right as the movie was about to start. Neither spoke as their eyes were glued to the screen, but Lilith didn't miss the cliché yawn and stretch move that he pulled when he put his arm on her chair. Without moving her eyes from the screen she grabbed his arm and pulled it around her shoulder, and snuggled into his side.

Peter had thought he was being slick, however she was smarter than he thought. He decided he definitely liked this girl, especially when the girl in the movie spider-walked down the stairs and Lilith burrowed her face in his chest.

After the movie was over, she was back on his back and he raced them home and dumped her unceremoniously on his couch.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"Sorry," he smiled. "Stay put I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure." She said this to empty air, however, because he was gone.

When he appeared next to her a few moments later, he was carrying a bag with the Mcdonalds logo on it and a bottle of Coke. "I hope you like cheeseburgers."

"You are a god."

"Oh please, don't, my ego is big enough already." He laughed, shrugging off his jacket and removing his goggles.

So they settled on the couch and ate quietly for a little while, passing the bottle of soda back and forth. "So, when did you realize you had powers?" Lilith asked him.

He shrugged. "I dunno. For as long as I can remember I've been fast."

"I feel bad for your mom." She joked.

"Me too. She got 3 of us, and 2 of us have powers."

"You mentioned a sister. How old is she?"

"Wanda? 17. We're twins. She can manipulate probability and warp reality. It's pretty weird." He finished his final burger and shoved the wrapper in the bag. "And my other sister is Lorna, she's 8."

Lilith nodded. "I'm an only child."

"How'd you know you had powers?"

"Well, one day I woke up, and I was in the living room. I thought it was sleepwalking for awhile. But it kept happening. Living room, basement, under the bed." She shoved the rest of the wrappers in the bag. "So my parents decided to try tying me to the bed. And that's when they realized what I was. I phased through the ties in my sleep and woke up in the basement."

"Whoa. What did they do?"

"Freaked." She shrugged. "I learned to control it after that, hoped maybe they'd forget. But one day Professor Xavier came. They wouldn't let me meet him, but he told them what I was, offered to help me. They refused him. And then about a year later Trask's people came and they let them take me."

Peter was quiet for awhile, letting it sink in. "They _gave_ you to Trask?"

"Yep, I overheard the whole thing. My mom was scared but my dad, he was angry. Said he wouldn't be my father, could not be the father of something like me. That I was unnatural, all mutants are, and we need to be stopped. Trask's people put it in their heads, that we need to be studied and exterminated." She was crying now, silent tears running down her face. "My mother had packed a bag for me, like I was going on a vacation. They wouldn't let me take it. I don't think she realized what she had done until it was too late."

He frowned and put his arms around her in a hug. "I'm sorry that happened to you. It's going to be okay now, alright?" He mumbled into her hair.

She nodded and leaned into his embrace, and continued with her story. "They knocked me out in the car and when I came to I was in that room you found me in. They had the cuffs on me, and tied me down to the bed. They took blood samples and electrocuted me. They poked at me and put me through x-rays and MRI's." She sniffled. "I was there for weeks. And then, you saved me." She pulled back and smiled at him.

He grinned back. "I'm glad I did."

"Me too." She yawned. "So are we going to talk about that Pentagon hat?"

"Ha! Can't let it go, can you?"

"Nope. One doesn't just come by that at the store or something. I'm figuring it's a pretty good story." She grinned, grabbing the bottle of soda.

Smirking, he said "Well, I may or may not have helped Charles Xavier break into the Pentagon and bust out a convicted murderer."

"What!?" She sputtered, nearly choking on her drink.

Grinning he launched into the story, the glass cell, his fun run in the kitchen, and his joy ride in the rental car. "They were headed to that peace summit in Paris, and then a few days later all that shit went down at the White House."

"You broke out Magneto?"

"Yeah. In my defense I didn't know what I had done until it was too late. But from the conversation I overheard from Charles and Logan, it seems like it was the only choice to save the future or something. Apparently, if we hadn't done it, it was going to start a huge Mutant/Human war that would basically end all existence." He shrugged.

She nodded and yawned again. "Sorry, guess I'm tired."

"Don't be, today was full of fun and excitement." He stood up, pulling her along. "Come on, to bed with you."

She didn't protest, and followed him to the other side of the basement, where his mattress was pushed up against the walls, covered in a bright blue blanket and about 15 pillows. She flopped on the bed and re-arranged the mass of pillows, and kicked off her shoes.

Peter watched her getting comfy on his bed, which made his insides feel warm. What was this girl doing to him? When she turned and looked at him he smiled at her.

"Are you coming?" She asked, patting the spot next to her.

He grinned and kicked off his own shoes, took off his belt and his socks and crawled next to her. She snuggled up to him the same way they had before and they both fell asleep with peaceful smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5 - I'm Not in Love

**'Kay here's the next one. Hope you like it...**

Peter woke up the next morning to his sister Lorna poking him with her fairy wand. "Wake up, Peter." She whispered.

He cracked an eye at her. "What do you want, squirt?"

She frowned at the nickname he had lovingly given her so many years ago. "I'm not a squirt, I'm a Princess." She said defiantly. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yes, yes, sorry _Princess_. What can I do for you, your majesty?"

Satisfied, Lorna uncrossed her arms. "Whose that? Is she a Princess too?" She asked, peering over at the still sleeping Lilith.

Peter put a finger to his lips. "Yes, she is a Princess. I saved her from a big ugly dragon, and she's really tired."

Lorna smiled. "You're a knight!" she half whispered.

"That's right. Now go upstairs, I'll be there in a little bit."

"'Kay." She started towards the stairs. "Oh, mom says breakfasts ready." And she trampled up them, leaving her brother and his Princess alone.

He looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled, before shaking her a bit. "Wake up, sleepy."

She stirred, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "Good morning to you too."

"Mom made breakfast. Let's go eat."

She yawned and stretched, patting her messy hair down and followed up upstairs, the smell of pancakes lead her to the kitchen. Peter's mother was in front of the stove, flipping pancakes onto a plate that was already towering with them. His sisters were seated at the table, Wanda was pale like her twin, except her hair was long, brown and wavy. Lorna's hair was the same color brown, and she was wearing a pink princess dress and had a tiara on her head.

"Mom, look! Peter has a Princess!" Lorna cried, smiling at Lilith.

Peter's mom looked up from the stove, as she was finishing the last pancake. "Hello, dear. It's nice to finally meet you."

Lilith blushed. "I'm sorry, it was really rude of me not to come and say hello. Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"Nonsense. You're exhausted. Peter told me all about what happened, and it's not a problem. You can stay as long as you need to."

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it." Peter pulled out a chair for her next to Lorna and she sat down.

"Please, call me Magda."

Peter gestured to his sisters. "Lily, this is my sister Wanda, and the Princess Lorna."

"Hello, nice to meet you. Thank you for the clothes you left, Wanda." and she turned to Lorna, "And good morning, your majesty."

Wanda grinned at her brother and then turned to Lilith. "Nice to meet you too. I've heard _so_ much about you."

"Now Wanda, don't tease your brother. Be nice." Magda placed the pancakes on the table. Everyone helped themselves and the table got quiet except for the sounds of everyone chewing. Lorna broke the comfortable silence.

"Will you play tea party with me later? I've never had another Princess join. Except Peter, but he doesn't like to dress up with me." She turned her big eyes to Lilith.

"Well of course, I'd love to." She smiled at the young girl, causing her eyes to light up. Peter quietly groaned and Wanda looked like she was ready to burst with laughter at her brother's embarrassment.

Lorna hurried away to set up the party, telling Lilith she'd come find her when she was ready.

When everyone else was finished she offered to help with dishes but Magda shooed her away. When they returned to the basement Peter gave her another set of his clothes to wear and she came back from the shower wearing grey sweatpants and a Aerosmith t-shirt.

"I wish I had my own clothes." Lilith sighed as she returned to the basement and phased through the back of the couch, flopping on the cushions.

Peter, who was playing Pong on his arcade machine, turned around. "I could go get them for you."

"Nah, bet those dudes from Trask are watching the house."

"But they'd never see me. I'm too fast, you know that. I'd be in and out really quick, wham bam thank you ma'am." He grinned.

"Okay, Bowie. But really, it's fine. I'll figure it out."

"Where's your house? I'm going whether you want me to or not. I need adventure!"

She sighed and gave him the address. "Please be careful? I'd never forgive myself if you got caught. Your mom wouldn't forgive me either."

Lorna called down the stairs that it was time for tea, so Lilith went to play with his little sister. Peter took this time to take his own shower, and he was about to get ready to leave when his mother cornered him and ushered him into the kitchen and gave him a stern look.

"What? I didn't do it. I've been here all day."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, imagine my surprise when my youngest comes upstairs and tells me that my son is sleeping in his bed with a Princess."

Peter's eyes got wide and he held up his hands. "Mom, it wasn't like that. She has trouble sleeping, she has really bad nightmares. I told you yesterday."

Magda nodded. He had come upstairs during the night while she was watching TV and told him what Lilith had about what she had been through. "You're nearly an adult, I won't tell you what to do, but please be careful. And not when your younger sister is here. I don't want her to see anything like that yet."

He was really embarrassed now. "Mom...please. Don't. Not having this talk with you right now, or ever. I'm leaving..." and he backed out of the room and then ran downstairs. "Ugh."

He threw on his favorite sneakers, his silver jacket and his goggles. Adventure time!

Lilith was sitting at a small table in Lorna's room, wearing a tiara on her head. Lorna was pouring her imaginary tea. She looked at the other chairs at the table, one of which was currently occupied by a pink teddy bear. In the other was Wanda.

"Come on Wanda, I have a crown for you." Lorna said.

"No it's okay. I'm not playing." The older girl rolled her eyes and smirked at Lilith.

"Fine." Lorna huffed, before going over and pouring tea for her teddy.

"So, what's going on with you and my brother?" Wanda asked Lilith.

If the tea was real she may have choked on it. "I'm sorry?"

"You seem pretty close."

"I've just met him. We've known each other for about 24 hours."

"Didn't stop you from sleeping with him." Wanda muttered.

Lilith looked at Lorna, and saw the little girl wasn't paying attention. "It wasn't like that, Wanda."

"Look, I'm sorry. I know it wasn't. I just...Pietro is a good guy, and he's my brother. I'm just looking out for him, you know?" She was quiet for a moment. "I know you barely know him, but you need to understand. Pietro doesn't do anything slowly. Ever. And I'm just scared he's going to fall for you and you're not going to be ready for it and he's going to get his heart broken."

"No. It's not going to be like that." Lilith smiled. "I can feel it, whatever he feels. I know it's weird, but I can't explain it."

Wanda grinned. "Good. Nice talk. Stay classy." And she got up and flounced away.

"Okay..." Lilith smiled at Lorna, who didn't seem to notice anything had happened. "Your majesty, may I have some more tea?" And then she turned to Wanda, who was walking out the door. "Wait, Pietro?"

Wanda turned around and grinned.

Meanwhile, Peter had been staking out Lilith house for the past 4 hours. Well, actually, it had only been 5 minutes but to Peter, well, time moved so slowly. There didn't seem to be anyone home, but he didn't miss the car sitting across the street with two Trask security guards inside keeping a close eye on the house. He used the back door just to make sure he wasn't seen. When he found her room he was surprised to see a suitcase already packed on the bed. He figured it was probably the one her mother had packed for her before she was taken away. He went through it quickly, and found the tracking device he figured would be planted there. He had half a mind to run it across the country, that would really throw them off. But he decided it would be better to leave it on the bed so they would think no one had been there. He looked around the room to see if there was anything else around she might need, and he grinned. Her walls looked like his own, covered in band posters. He knew he liked this girl. He jetted out the door, suitcase in hand and made his way back to his house, wondering if she was done playing with his sister.


	6. Chapter 6 - Take it Easy

When he returned he put her suitcase in his room, and went upstairs to see what was going on. When he walked into Lorna's room he started to laugh. Because there in the middle of the room was Lilith and Wanda, both covered in makeup, while Lorna played beauty parlor on them.

"Hmm..more blush." Lorna muttered as she brushed blush onto Wanda's cheeks.

"Hello, ladies." Peter, leaned against the door frame, taking in the sight.

Lilith was sporting purple eye shadow, bright red cheeks and bright red lipstick. "Don't."

"Don't what?" He grinned.

"Oh don't feign innocence with us. Just don't go there." Wanda said.

"Lorna did a great job! Aren't we beautiful, Peter?" Lilith smiled.

"Of course. You're always beautiful." He said. "Both of you." He added quickly.

"Sure." Said Wanda. "Okay, I'm done playing for the day." She got up. "Gotta wash my face now." and she brushed past Peter, elbowing him as she went by.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Breathing."

Lorna looked satisfied as she checked over Lilith's face. "All done."

"How do I look?" She asked Lorna.

"Like a pretty Princess!"

"Good. Thank you, Lorna. I love it." And she gave the smaller girl a hug.

"Can I steal her back now, Lorna?" Peter asked, still hanging in the doorway.

"I guess." she huffed.

"See you later, your majesty." Lilith grinned at her.

Peter led her back downstairs and showed her the suitcase he's gotten. "Oh yes, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Was anyone home?"

Peter shook his head, but told her about the guards and the tracking device.

"Shit. Oh well. I didn't plan on going back there anyway."

"They'll give up looking after awhile."

"Yeah, and move on to the next mutant." She frowned.

He nodded. "Guess so."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"You want to go somewhere?" He asked suddenly.

"Where?"

"Wherever. We can pretty much get anywhere and into wherever we want in no time." He grinned. "Disney? The beach? The museum? Whatever you want."

Lilith laughed. "Uh, okay. Guess I should put on real clothes and maybe wash this makeup off. I feel like a clown."

"Thought you said you loved it."

"Of course I told Lorna that. She's a kid, I can't hurt her feelings like that." She opened the suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans. "Be right back."

When she came back downstairs Peter had his jacket back on. "Where are we going?"

She shrugged. "I could go for some pizza maybe." She threw her hair up and slipped on the Pentagon hat and sunglasses again.

"Okay, New York it is."

The next few days were spent running around (literally). Peter took her to the Smithsonian, the Lincoln memorial. They sat on the side of the Reflecting pool and ate hot dogs. They saw Grease on Broadway, ate New York pizza and soft pretzels in Brooklyn, rode the Wonder Wheel in Coney Island. And every night when they went to bed, they slept next to each other just like the first day she arrived.

Peter was reluctant to bring her to the school. He liked having her around. She was funny and sarcastic and he was starting to really fall for her. It didn't help that every night he slept with her curled up to his side, her head on his chest, either. But when Charles called and said it was safe to bring her there, he knew he didn't have a choice. He helped her pack her things and borrowed his mom's car to take her, wanting to spend as much time with her as possible. He put her suitcase in the back seat and they started off. She put on the radio, searching until she found some Led Zeppelin and leaned back on the seat, staring out the window.

"I don't want to go."

He frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to go either. But Charles needs our help. He wants us to help save others."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm going to miss you." She looked over at him and smiled softly.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll be there all the time, you'll get sick of me."

"Impossible."

He laughed. "I've heard I can be pretty annoying. Well that's what my sister says."

"Of course, cause she's your sister. She's supposed to say stuff like that."

He just shrugged. She reached out and grabbed his hand, and he squeezed it, his other one on the steering wheel. "I know we've only known each other for a week, but I really like you."

"I really like you too, Peter." She smiled at him.

"Look, I'll give you my phone number so you can call me if you ever need me, and I'll be there. No matter what time of day it is, okay?"

She smiled at him. "Okay." and then she frowned. "I'm not going to be able to sleep very well."

"Me either." He'd gotten used to her being there with him, it would be weird sleeping by himself.

"I don't remember what life was like before I met you, Pete. I know, that sounds kinda weird, but I've never had this much fun, and you've made me nearly forget all those horrible things that happened. It's like, they don't matter anymore."

"No, it's not weird. And I'm glad I'm able to help you forget. I feel the same way about you." They smiled at each other, and he squeezed her hand again.

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, except for the radio, and they held hands the whole way there. Once Peter pulled up at the mansion, he saw Charles and Hank standing outside waiting for them. Peter reluctantly let go of Lilith's hand and got out of the car. He sped around to the other side of the car and opened the door for her. As Charles rolled forward to introduce himself, Peter grabbed her suitcase from the back seat and tried not to look as disgruntled as he felt as he walked up beside her. When she reached out and grabbed his hand he smiled and he saw Hank's eyebrow shoot up.

"Hank will give you a tour while I steal Mr. Maximoff for a moment." Charles was saying.

Peter squeezed her hand reassuringly and followed the professor to his office. Once he was lounging in a chair in front of the professor's desk, he finally spoke. "How'd I do?"

Charles chuckled. "Very well, Peter. Thank you."

"No problem."

"She seems taken with you." Charles commented, raising an eyebrow.

Peter grinned. "You think?"

"Ah, young love."

Peter chuckled.

"How does she seem? Did she tell you what they did to her?"

"Yeah." Peter was quiet for a minute. "She has really bad nightmares if she sleeps alone."

"Alone?" He gave Peter a funny look.

"No, no. Not like that. Nothing happened, I swear. Just sleeping."

Just then Hank knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but tours over."

"It's fine, Hank. Come on in."

Hank came in the room with Lilith following behind him. She sat in the chair next to Peter and he smiled at her. "How was the tour?" he asked her.

"It was good. I met everyone."

"Good." Charles smiled at them. "Well, I am going to be sending the two of you out to help recruit and rescue, seeing as your powers will work well together." He turned to Peter. "And, the offer still stands for you to come and stay here with us."

Charles had been asking Peter to come stay at the mansion since the whole Pentagon incident. "I know, Professor. Thanks, but my family needs me."

"Well, if you change your mind..."

"Come on, Pete, I wanna show you my room." Lilith said, jumping up. "If you're done, that is." She said to Charles, blushing slightly.

Charles just smiled and waved them on. They walked out of the office, Lilith chattering excitedly about the other mutants in the house and what she'd seen on the tour.

"What's all that about?" Hank asked, taking the seat that Peter had vacated a few moments before.

"I think we will be seeing an awful lot of that boy." Charles said, laughing.


End file.
